Nice Day
by Cherry Lily Blossom
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat berarti dalam kehiduupan Shion. For my best friend Lin-chan


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Kiba Inuzuka X Shion**

**Grance: Friendship and little Romance.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kado spesialku buat sahabatku yang lagi ulang tahun…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah rumah yang cukup mewah, tengah terdengar suara keributan di kediaman Yamanaka pada bagian halaman belakang. Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Karin, Sabaku no Temari, Matsuri dan Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Sai Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Suigetsu Houzuki, Shikamaru Nara, Gaara Haruno dan Namikaze Naruto tengah mendekorasi halaman tersebut untuk pesta ulang tahun Shion Yamanaka-sahabat mereka, dan juga bertepatan hari ini hari libur bagi mereka jadi mereka bisa mendekorasi halaman tersebut sampai malam. Ino yang adalah saudara kembar Shion tengah menata bunga bunga yang ada, mulai dari atas panggung sampai meja meja dibantu oleh sang kekasihnya Sai Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga dan juga kekasih Hinata-Namikaze Naruto. Sedangkan Karin Haruno, kekasih Karin-Suigetsu Houzuki, Matsuri, dan kekasih Matsuri-Gaara Haruno tengah mendekor kursi kursi dan meja meja juga menata meja untuk tempoat hidangan makanan. Sedangkan tugas Tenten, kekasih Tenten-Neji Hyuuga, Sabaku Temari, Kekasih Temari-Shikamaru Nara tengah mendekor panggung dengan peralatan seperti Kain, pita dan berbagai hal lainnya. Dan yang terakhir tugas Kiba Inuzuka adalah mengajak Shion Yamanaka untuk jalan jalan sebelum dekorasi selesai. Akhirnya jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 05;00 sore telah menandakan selesainya pekerjaan mereka, mereka mulai berkumpul di dekat kolam renang.

"Hei kasihan ya Sasuke_-kun_!" Ujar Karin.

"Memangnya kenapa Karin_-chan_?" Tanya Suigetsu.

"Sejak hilangnya Saku_-nee_ ke Paris dia menjadi lebih dingin ya?" Tanya Karin kepada yang lain.

Sakura Haruno adalah salah satu sahabata mereka yang menghilang sejak dua tahun yang lalu, meninggalkan bekas kesedihan di hati sahabatnya yang lain terutama kekasihnya-Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura juga sangat disayang oleh sahabat sahabat prempuannya, karena Sakuralah yang selalu menghibur mereka di balik Suka dan duka, makanya Sakura selalu seperti seorang kakak bagi mereka.

"Iya ya, padahal Shion_-chan_ kan juga sangat menyayangi Saku_-nee," _Ujar Matsuri.

"Sudahlah kita kan masih bersama, lagi pula Saku_-chan_ pasti datang kok ke pesta ini," Ujar Gaara yang adalah kakak kandung Sakura dan Karin memberi semangat pada sahabat dan kekasihnya.

"Ya sudah deh kita pulang dulu, baru jam delapan malam nanti kita kembali lagi kesini," Ujar Ino.

"_Hai!_,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ditempat Kiba dan Shion**

"Engg, Kiba-_kun?"_ Ujar Shion.

"Ada apa Shion_-chan?"_ Tanya Kiba.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Shion.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan tau Shion_-chan_," Beritahu Kiba yang membuat Shionb penasaran.

"Iya deh, tapi jangan lama lama ya Kiba_-kun _nanti Ino-_chan_ tidak punya teman di rumah.

"Iya deh, yuk turun kita sudah sampai," Perintah Kiba dengan lembut.

"Memangnya kit-," Perkataan Shion terputus saat melihat toko yang ada di depanya, sebuah toko baju yang sangat mewah dan megah yang pasti baru buka karena Shion belum pernah melihat toko ini sebelum nya.

"Kita di 'Cherry Blossom Beauty', ayo masuk kita beli baju dulu baru pulang," Ujar Kiba sampai menarik tangan Shion masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam Shion sangat kagum sekali saampai tidak bisa bicara, mulai dari dekorasi, dinding dinding sampai lantai pun sangat antic dan mahal. Yang palin Shion suka dari Butik itu adalah semua pakaiannya yang ada disini adalah pakaian yang terbuat dari tangan, Shion sangat yakin kalau pemilik butik ini sangat hebat karena bisa membuat baju baju yang sanga sangat indah ini.

"Shion_-chan _kamu pilih saja sepasang gaun yang ingin kamu pakai, setelah itu kitya kesini lagi ya!, aku juga ingin membeli setelan baju, hati hati ya," Ujar Kiba sambil pergi menjauh ke tempat setelan pria.

Shion pun mulai berjalan jalan di sekitar Butik itu untuk menemukan gaun yang dia sukai, saat itu juga ia melihat sehelai gaun yang sangat cantik yang berada di dalam lemari kaca dengan lebel 'tidak dijual'. Gaun itu berwarna kuning ke emasan sangat cocok sekali dengan warna rambut Shion. Gaun itu memiliki panjang selutut tanpa lengan dan juga ukira unik pada bagian ujungnya. Setelah puas melihat gaun itu Shion menemukan sebuah gaun yang ia sukai. Gaun itu berwarna biru yang senada dengan bola mata milik Shion dengan panjang gaun sampai mata kaki dan juga sebuah pita yang sedang di bagian pinggangnya, satu kata yaitu 'simpel' itulah yang ada pada benak Shion saat melihat gaun itu. Dengan agak bersemangat Shion membawa gaun itu ke tempat pertama kali ia dan Kiba tiba, di situ rupanya telah ada Kiba yang sudah siap dengan setelannya. Shion lalu memberi gaunnya ke Kiba dan setelah itu Kiba langsung membayar ke kasir, setelah membayar Kiba langsung menari Shion untuk masuk ke lantai 2 di lantai dua rupanya terdapat sebuah salon yang tak kalah dari lantai satu. Kiba langsung menyuruh salah satu pegawai yang tadi rupanya ia pesan untuk mendandani Shion dan juga memberi gaun tadi kepada sang pegawai. Setelah itu Kiba langsung masuk keruang ganti peria dan memkjai setelan jas nya dengan kemeja putih dilapisi denga jas berwarna hitam dan juga celana hitam, kemejanya juga di hiasi dengan sebuah dasi yang berwarna merah, membuatnya sangat tampan dan keren. Setelah itu Kiba menunggu di ruang tunggu sampai hampir satu setengah jam Shion sudah siap, Kiba lalu membayar semuanya dan langsung menarik Shion dengan perlahan karena panjang gaun Shion mencapai mata kaki. Saat di samping mobil Kiba mulai memperhatikan penampilan Shion mulai dari rambutnya yang digulung keatas setelah itu di hiasi dengan sebuah pita yang agak sedang, lalu wajah Shion yang di make up dengan natural sampai kaki Shion yang sudah dilapisi dengan High Heels dengan panjang tumit 5cm, tiga kata yang ada di pikiran Kiba 'simple tapi cantik' setelah itu Kiba membawa Shion melesat ke rumah kediaman Shion.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian Sasuke**

Sasuke terus memandang foto seorang yang sangat dirindukannya, foto kekasihnya sehari sebelum sang kekasih menghilang. Saat ini Sasuke masih berada di mobil yang melaju dengan ke cepatan yang lumayan cepat sambil tampa sadar ia menabrakkan mobilnya ke sebuah kendaraan mobil lain yang ada di depannya. Kontan saja hal itu membuat Sasuke terkejut dan langsung turun dari mobil menuju mobil itu. Bisa Sasuke lihat seorang gadis yang sepertinya kesusahan untuk keluar karena Sasuke menabrak pinggiran mobil gadis itu sedangkan pinggiran lainnya menabrak dinding. Sasuke yang sebagai penabrak membantu sang gadis untuk keluar dan begitu sang gadis keluar, Sasuke mematung seaakan melihat sosok yang sangat di rindukan. Sang gadis juga mematung melihat seorang yang sangat di rindukannya, lama mereka saling memeluk sang gadis yang bernama Sakura itu melepaskan pelukannya. Saat itu juga Sasuke menarik Sakura untuk pergi ke kediaman Yamanaka, sebelum ditarik Sakura mengambil sebuah kado dari dalam mobilnya, setelah itu lah mereka langsung melesat ke rumah Yamanala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman Yamanaka**

Kiba mulai menuntun Shion sambil menutup kedua mata Shion dengan kedua tanganny, mereka mulai berjalan dengan agak pelan danb berhati hati. Sampai di halaman belakang, saat itu juga mereka di kejutkan dengan suara :

"_Otanjoubi omedetou, _Shion-_ chan!" _Teriak sahabat sahabatnya begitu juga dengan Kiba, seluruh teman sekelasnya juga ada disana, Shion pun memeluk sahabat sahabatnya. Sampai..

"Hey kalian lupa kami?" Tanya Sakura yang baru datang bersama Sasuke dibelakangnya. Shion yang menatap sahabat lamanya ini langsung memeluk Sakura setelah Sakura memberiakan kadonya kepada Shion. Ke enam belas sahabat itu serta teman temannya yang lain mulai berpesta ria di malamyang indah ini…

**The End**

**.**

**.**

_._

**Akhirnya selesai juga fic daku ini,,, fic ini daku buat untuk sahabat daku yang lahgi ultah,,,, fufufufu **_**Otanjoubi omedetou **_**Lin**_**-chan :)…**_


End file.
